Benutzer Diskussion:EyeOfTheBeholder
-- 21:40, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re: Thx Bitteschön. Man muss aber darauf achten, dass natürlich nicht immer alles so gedreht wurde, wie es im Skript steht, also am Besten immer mit den Transkriten bei chakoteya gegenprüfen. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 17:20, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Linkform Hallo, habe gesehen, dass Du interne Links als URLs einbaust. Das sieht sehr unschön aus. Bitte nutze doch die normale Form LINKZIEL bzw. für Unterüberschriften LINKZIEL#LINKZIEL (im selben Artikel reicht sogar nur LINKZIEL)! Danke--Bravomike 23:17, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) POV Nach dem Hinweis oben man beachte die Linkform! gleich noch einer: Bitte beachte auch unsere Erzählperspektive und benutze entsprechend die Vorlage:Meta (z.B. hier)! Danke--Bravomike 23:19, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Und nach den Hinweisen zu Linkform und POV gleich noch ein dritter. Tut mir Leid, wenn das nervt, aber gerade das hier ist absolut fundamental: Bitte beachte in den Hinweisen zu Bildern, was alles in einer Bildbeschreibung stehen muss. Dem von Dir hochgeladene Bild Datei:Spock Kirk beraten ueber Wesen.jpg fehlte einiges, nämlich: *QUELLE! (ganz wichtig!) **dabei die Screencap-Vorlage benutzen (superwichtig!) *Kategorie (auch ganz wichtig) *Links in der Beschreibung (optional, aber ganz nett) Ich habe die Beschreibung entsprechend ergänzt, so dass sie jetzt aussieht. Bitte achte in Zukunft unbedingt darauf, mindestens die Quelle anzugeben. Fehlt die Quelle, und der nächste Admin sieht nicht, wo das Bild herkommt, dann ist es sofort weg!--Bravomike 23:35, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, ich habe zwar die "Guidelines" gelesen, aber bei der Umsetzung war dann das Problem, dass ich nur das ausgefüllt habe, was beim Hochladen im Formular angegeben war. Kann man dieses "Formular" nicht soweit erweitern, dass die von Dir genannten Punkte aufgenommen werden und somit keiner jedwede Fehler machen kann? -- EyeOfTheBeholder 23:38, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass Missverständnis war, dass Du glaubtest, Quelle, Kategorie usw. müssten irgendwo gesondert angegeben werden. Das ist aber Teil der Beschreibung und wird entsprechend mit in das Feld Zusammenfassung: eingetragen, oder aber danach noch mal extra ergänzt. Das steht aber auch so in den Hinweisen ( steht: Direkt unter dem Titel der Datei kann unter dem Punkt „Zusammenfassung:“ die Bildbeschreibung angegeben werden. … Sie kann jedoch auch später nachgetragen oder verändert werden. … Unter der Überschrift „Beschreibung“ steht eine kurze Beschreibung dessen, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist. Außerdem muss hier die Quelle des Bildes stehen, … Als nächstes wird eine Kategorie angeben …)--Bravomike 23:46, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Ach ja, Bezug!.. Hallo EyeOfTheBeholder. Bitte nimm diese Sache nicht persönlich, aber die von Dir beschriebene Vorgehensweise ist einfach nicht besonders sachdienlich. Natürlich kann man allgemeine Informationen ohne ausdrückliche Quelle eintragen, aber das sollte gerade so viel sein, dass ein grundsätzliches Konzept erklärt wird (z.B. „Ein Tier ist ein niederes Lebewesen.“ Punkt). Alles, was darüber hinausgeht, sollte genau erst dann eingetragen werden, wenn zumindest eine Episode/ein Film angegeben werden kann, in der das Ganze wenigstens ungefähr beschrieben wird. Man kann nichts auf Verdacht eintragen und dann hoffen, dass später schon eine Quelle dafür gefunden werden kann. Und alles, für das gar keine Quelle gefunden wird, und dass die oben beschriebene Grundebene übersteigt (z.B. eben Die reinste und höherwertigste Energieform ist die der Materie selbst innewohnende phsikalische Energie, welche durch die einsteinsche Formel E = mc² beschrieben wird. usw.), hat schlicht keinen Trek-Bezug und wird also entfernt. Ich hoffe, Du hast Verständnis dafür, dass ich bei einem ganzen Absatz in diesem Stil nicht lange gezögert habe. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 17:37, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) POV Hi. Bitte beachte den Point of View. Hier eine Anleitung dazu. MfG, -- 19:50, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, habe jetzt erst gesehen, dass es oben schon steht. Danke für deine Arbeit aber bitte achte darauf. -- 19:52, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Redundanz(?) Ich habe es deshalb hinzugefügt, weil es für mich etwas so klang, als ob Steinebeschießen die Lösung für jedes Überlebensproblem sei. Ich denke, bis es ein Gegenbeispiel gibt, kann man es so lassen. -- 20:01, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Datei:Sarpeidons_Zerstörung.jpg Ich hatte ursprünglich eins von deinen balkenlosen Bilder hochladen wollen, zu meiner Verwunderung wurde aber wieder eins mit Balken angezeigt (siehe auch hier). Klossi hat nun eine geschnittene Version des Bildes hochgeladen (was mir nebenbei gesagt recht gut gefällt) und da sind nun keine Balken mehr zu sehen, allerdings auch keine Enterprise mehr, so dass sich ein Zusatz in der Beschreibung diesbezüglich also erledigt hätte ; --Pflaume 17:43, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Bitte beachte dass Bilder immer in "in Universe"-Perspektive hochgeladen und benannt werden. Habe deshalb das von die hochgeladenen Bild für Katie Browne nach Datei:Scalosianerin Deela.jpg verschoben und die Bildbeschreibung dem PoV angepasst.--Tobi72 19:40, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte um Himmels willen, lade jetzt nicht einfach willkürlich Bilder hoch, nur weil die Artikel mit der entsprechenden Vorlage gekennzeichnet sind! Die Auswahl der Bilder braucht zumeist seine Zeit - man will ja schließlich ein möglichst Optimales erwischen. Davon abgesehen müssen diese Bilder immer im 3:4-Format vorliegen und wie Tobi schon schrieb vernünftig beschrieben werden (auch was den Namen des Bildes an sich angeht). Ich würde dir raten erstmal die Bilder in den bilderlosen Artikeln zu ergänzen, die wir schon in unserer Datenbank haben (also Bilder die bspw. auf der Charakter-Seite schon Verwendung gefunden haben und nun nur noch in den Darsteller-Artikel eingebaut werden müssen). --Pflaume 19:49, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Was Deela angeht, so ist das Geschmackssache - mich stört, dass es von leicht minderer Qualität (leicht unscharf) ist, die Person darauf den Mund nicht geschlossen hat / bzw. nicht lächelt und das Bild nicht im 3:4-Format vorliegt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es mindestens ein besseres Bild von ihr aus dieser Episode gibt (z.B. ist das MA/en-Bild - mal abgesehen vom Format - m.E.n. schon geeigneter als Portrait-Bild). Das meinte ich auch mit "Zeit" - mitunter knöpf ich mir eine Episode Bild für Bild vor um ein optimales Portrait rauszusuchen. Was das Zurechtschneiden angeht: Ich hab früher unter Windows mit IrfanView gearbeitet um Bilder im 3:4-Format zurechtzuschneiden, das geht mit dem Programm eigentlich recht schnell, wenn man den Dreh raus hat ;) Unter Linux arbeite ich derzeit vor allem mit gwenview. --Pflaume 20:32, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC)